hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules
Summary SUMMARY Disclaimer "Any resemblance between the Hercules cast and the Renaissance staff is purely intentional." Gallery File:Yes_virginia_01.jpg|Sunday interrupted File:Yes_virginia_03.jpg|Alex and Bob File:Yes_virginia_04.jpg|Villains without a Hercules File:Yes_virginia_05.jpg|Whistle while you work File:Yes_virginia_06.jpg|Johnny Pinto auditions File:Yes_virginia_07.jpg|Chimpules File:Yes_virginia_08.jpg|Ares admires his handiwork File:Yes_virginia_09.jpg|I was stuck in traffic Background Information * This episode reveals that Hercules will still be very much alive by the end of the 20th century. (It is never stated, though, if this is because he is indeed immortal or if being a half-god simply gives him a longer lifespan.) * It is never explained how Strife (last seen being killed by Callisto in "Armageddon Now: Part 1") was alongside Ares in the 20th century. * Featured clips in order: "Atlantis", "Judgment Day", "The End of the Beginning", "Surprise", "...And Fancy Free", "Stranger in a Strange World", "Two Men and a Baby", Young Hercules and Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus. * Alex Kurtman and Roberto Orci propose Chimpules. The next episode, "Porkules", was written by the real-life writers. * Though Michael Hurst appears in this episode, Iolaus (not counting the clips) does not. * Robert Trebor's face is clean-shaven – likely because filming coincided with "Men in Pink". * This episode was likely inspired by Kevin Sorbo's reduced involvement in a number of episodes this season due to health issues. * After hearing Melissa's idea for young Hercules, Rob says, "…it'll make a great spin-off." Young Hercules premiered the following fall. * Ares is apparently a fan of Millenium and Strife of Cop Rock. * When the staff is briefly fired, Liz says, "I wonder if Sinbad's hiring." The Adventures of Sinbad was a short-lived syndicated series that competed with HTLJ and XWP. * B.S. Hollinsfoffer is the only RenPics "character" in the episode not based on a real-life staff member. Memorable Quotations "Oh, no! I’m blind! I swear, from now on I’ll SING in the shower instead!" :–'Rob Tapert' "Paintball ain’t just a game, soldier. It’s a metaphor for life!" :–'Jerry Patrick Brown' "Say, I’ve forgotten my phone number. Can I use yours?" :–'Paul Robert Coyle' "What do you mean, Kevin Sorbo’s gone missing? No star, no show! No show, no paycheck! No paycheck, no kneecaps! I got debts!” :–'Paul Robert Coyle' "Back in Korea, we had a saying: you never leave a man behind." "When were you in Korea?" "I was there for the Olympics, missy! It was hell." :–'Jerry Patrick Brown' and Liz Friedman "Hey, Melissa? There’s something I’ve always wanted to ask you. Do you sleep on your stomach?" "No." "Can I?" :–'Paul Robert Coyle' and Melissa Blake "I tried to pretend I was Kevin, but for some reason it didn’t work!" :–'Eric Gruendemann' "Tell my wife I love her! Tell my son what a great man I was!" :–'Eric Gruendemann' "You guys sit there like VEGETABLES for six months and the first idea you come up with is ‘Chimpules’?!" "Well, we were saving it for the right time." "How the fu** did they get these jobs?!" :–'Rob Tapert, Alex Kurtzman and B.S. Hollinsfoffer "This is not over, Hercules. We'll meet again." "Have your people call my people. We'll do lunch." :–'Ares' and Hercules Links and References Stars * Kevin Sorbo as Kevin Sorbo * Michael Hurst as Paul Robert Coyle Guest Stars * Bruce Campbell as Rob Tapert * Hudson Leick as Liz Friedman & Callisto * Robert Trebor as B.S. Hollinsfoffer * Kevin Smith as Jerry Patrick Brown & Ares * Ted Raimi as Alex Kurtzman * Gina Torres as Beth Hymson Other Cast * Lisa Chappell as Melissa Blake * Willy De Wit as Eric Gruendemann * Joel Tobeck as David Scott Pollison & Strife * Paul Glover as Roberto Orci * Charles Mesure as Johnny Pinto * Patrick Wilson as Evil Warlord * Ian Mune as Director * Jason Tahu as Paintball Player * Kim Raynes as Cocktail Waitress * Elizabeth Hawthorne as Mary Contrary (Newscaster) * Les Dwight as Elvis Hercules * Liam McFarland as Cool Hercules * Grant Adams as Clapper Loader * UNCREDITED as Puppeteer Hercules * UNCREDITED as Mime Hercules * UNCREDITED as First A.D. * Mr. Muggins as Chimpules References People Gods * Zeus Places * New Zealand * Los Angeles Other * Chimpules: The Legendary Monkey Category:HTLJ episodes